Unexpected
by QuickKissesFromSeth
Summary: Aleya was just another Daughter of Thanos. Only difference was that she was related by blood to Nebula, her older sister. However, when she is sent to Xandar with her adoptive sister Gamora to retrieve an Orb, a string of unexpected events slams into motion. Rated T for swearing and violence and because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Not all of the chapters are going to be this short, I just need to fill in any holes. Anyway, I tried to describe Aleya the best I could, but it's hard when I didn't have a baseline photo. I just had a mental picture. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Love, QK!**

* * *

Prologue: Where The Wild Things Are

It was Dark.

Dark enough that if you held your hand out two feet in front of your, you couldn't even see the shadow.

She couldn't see anything, and the only thing she could feel was pain. Everywhere.

She wasn't sure if her face was covered or if maybe they had finally slashed her eyes like they constantly threatened to do.

She knew she was in a corner. She could feel the walls, closing in to a ninety degree angle behind her back.

She swallowed, and winced. Her throat was dry and sore. While her body ached and cried every time she merely breathed, her soul was numb. Devoid of feeling. She was a mixture of Empathy and Loneliness and hopelessness.

She wasn't sure what time it was, but from the fact that she could hear faint snores, she guessed it was around two o'clock in the morning.

How they managed to sleep in this prison was something Aleya simply couldn't figure out.

As a mere child of five, sleep should have come easy, but it didn't. Never. Not in the pit of despair.

Her only time of happiness was when she watched her father, Thanos the Great spare her from slaughter.

And then he would Praise her! Praise! It filled her with great joy until she was returned to her cell.

She only wondered what would happen to her sister-

No.

Before she could even finish her thought, snow white light spilled into the doorway, and she shielded her eyes with her arms.

Four footsteps were heard, and then the light disappeared, and she blinked a few times.

"Aleya? Do you live sister?" Asked a hushed familiar voice.

"Yes, Nebula," She responded quietly.

A sigh of relief was heard, "Come to me, sister."

Aleya breathed in deeply, allowing the scent of the room to drift into her nostrils. She stood, and then trudged forward until her sister's scent grew stronger and then fell to her hands and knees. She crawled until she touched the other girl's knee, and then crawled into Nebula's lap.

"Are you alright, sister?" Nebula asked softly. Aleya felt her sister's hand stroke her boyish hair gently.

"Yes, Sister. Just sore."

They sat like that for an hour in silence. Just taking slight comfort in each other's presence.

"Nebula?"

"Yes, little one?"

"Do you...do you think I will survive?"

Nebula hugged her sister a bit tighter, "why would you not, Aleya?"

"I'm...I'm weak. You and Gamora are such better fighters than I..."

"Young one, you are an excellent fighter. You handle pain well, and you are the best pilot, tracker, and shooter we have. You learn and use weapons better than anyone else here, and you think in a way that guarantees success. If you are killed, than Gamora and I will be killed as well," Nebula reassured her sister, calming Aleya slightly.

Out of all the children here, Nebula and Aleya were the only ones related by true blood. Every other child was merely someone picked up by Thanos.

Together, they were the perfect pair.

And as long as one lived, the other would too.

This, Aleya promised herself.

* * *

**Alrighty guys, Prolgue finished! So, we are going to begin with the story next chapter! Let me know if you like it in the reviews! Thanks!**

**Love, QK.**

**P.S. Next chapter will tell you what she looks like and will take place on the Dark Aster.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here we are! Chapter 1! Takes place on the Dark Aster, the day that Gamora leaves. But it begins on that morning.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1:Just An Ordinary Day

"Aleya! Sister, are you ready?" I heard Nebula's voice behind me, and on cue she poked her head into my chamber doorway.

"Almost, Nebula. I'm sorry I'm taking so long. I'm just a bit...nervous," I said, glancing back at her, and then looking back at my mirror.

She snorted with soft laughter, "After all we have endured sister, you are uneasy because of this?"

She stepped into my room, and the metal door slid closed behind her. She sat down on my rather comfortable bed, and looked at my back.

I looked at her in my vanity mirror, "Is this not a good reason to be unsettled?"

She shook her head, "No. it's not. He will be impressed by your skills, I have no doubt."

Today, on this seemingly normal day aboard the Dark Aster, Kree Fanatic Ronan's spaceship, I would be going to meet the captain of this ship, Ronan the Accuser, for the very first time.

Nebula, being my overprotective older sister, had insisted I finish my training before meeting him. So, Gamora and Nebula had left Thanos exactly a month and a half ago, and yesterday I had arrived. I was finally done training with Thanos. I was finally ready to begin working as a respected adult. Just like Nebula and Gamora.

Now, I looked determinedly at my mirror, trying desperately to make myself look presentable.

Unlike Nebula, my skin was white. Not translucent, just white as diamonds. Intricate, raised, blue designs peppered my body, and my hair was so white it was nearly silver, and the ends were streaked baby blue. One of my eyes was honey golden, and the other was milky white.

Most people who didn't know me figured the white eye was blind, but they were completely wrong.

The white eye- I called it 56180- was surgically enhanced with thermal vision, night vision, and an automatic health scanner that read vital signs and DNA. Also, I could see in detail up to two miles away.

I had designed a rectangular lilac lense that covered my white eye. It enhanced my scanning abilities and kept me from getting mind numbing migraines. I had designed the lenses myself, and upgraded it as I saw fit. It clipped behind my left ear and with a touch to the base of it, it extended into a completely indestructible helmet with ventilation And weaponry.

I had designed all of my armor and weapons, and I was the best Pilot Thanks had ever taught.

My armor was black leather. The engineered bulletproof pants hugged my body and tucked into my snow white boots with fur at the top and heels. I also had black gloves that reached to my wrists and the fingers were cut off so they didn't cover my metal claws. The shirt was Black leather like the pants, and it was V neck. So it left some to the imagination. Around my neck was a locket Nebula had made for me out of my first broken sword.

My body type was a bit heavier than Nebula and Gamora's but I was far from fat. I stood rather short at only 5 foot 2, and I was a bit more muscular than my sister and adoptive sister.

As far as skills were concerned, I had never been as advanced at fighting as my sisters. I excelled in other skill sets. While Nebula and Gamora had mastered hand to hand combat, I was better than both of them put together with weaponry. Both melee and firearms. I was an expertise tracker. With my surgically heightened sense of smell and hearing, I could hunt like no other.

I could pilot anything, and build anything in a moment's notice, and I had a very strategic way of thinking. This is why Ronan had requested me. To create a plan for him. If I hadn't had this way of thinking, he would have only taken Gamora and Nebula.

"Aleya? Are you listening?" Nebula's voice pulled me from my thoughts and I turned to face her.

"Sorry, Neb. Just got lost in thought again," I said.

She smiled, "Like Always. Are you ready to meet Ronan yet?"

I looked at the mirror one last time and then grabbed my twin plasma blasters and placed them on the holsters on my shoulders. I hung my four Aleya grenades from my belt and then put all of my other weapons into place on my body. By the time I was done with my weapon placement, I had over ten weapons and bombs on my persona.

"I'm ready," I promised, and she smiled. Then, together, we strode out of my chambers and Nebula began to lead me through corridors and up steps.

A whirring sound was heard, and Nebula stopped, and my hearing heightened to the point I could hear an engine and soft voices.

Nebulae quickly made a ninety degree turn and soon I found myself in a bay, where several pods were obviously preparing to leave.

"Korath," Nebula greeted as a man with armor and a metal plate in his skull walked up to us.

"Nebula," he returned the greeting before looking left and spotting me, "This must be the pilot you spoke of. I am Korath, Ronan's best pilot."

I grinned, "I am Aleya, Nebula and Gamora's younger sister. And no offense, but I fear that I May be a slightly better pilot."

Korath smiled, "We will have to test this sometime."

Nebula looked at me and then Korath, "Korath, Where are you going?"

I recognized Nebula's new voice as the one she used on business. We called them Buisness Voices because when on buisness, we used them so as to never show emotion. All children of Thanos had one.

I took it as my cue to start using my own.

"We recieved a disturbance call from Morag. The same planet the orb is being housed on. I'm taking a crew over to see if it's anything serious," Korath answered respectfully.

"I will tell Ronan. Fly Safely," Nebula said, and then she grabbed my bicep and drug me back out to the hallways.

As hard as I tried to remember all the twists and turns on our trip, I simply couldn't memorize them all, so I just let Nebula lead me around until we were faced with a huge metal door that seemed important.

Nebula tapped the code screen a few times and the door slid open, and I followed Nebula, putting on my most unreadable face.

When we entered, a blue man in black armor holding a fine metal hammer in his left hand stood in the center of the black platform. His back was to us, so he hadn't seen

Damn it, everything on this ship was either black or dark.

I looked left and right, seeing both of the pilots of the Dark Aster. They were clearly in a trance like state as they drove the state of the art spherical steering mechanisms.

"Ronan," Nebula said, striding forward. I followed silently.

The man turned to face us, then smiled in a way that I couldn't decide if it was wicked or welcoming.

"Nebula, I see you bring a friend."

"Sister!" A voice spoke up, and my head snapped left to see Gamora, who was smiling happily and waving.

I waved back and smiled, then pasted my calm face back on and looked at Ronan, who was now three feet in front of me, as we had reached the end of the catwalk.

"I bring my sister, Aleya. The pilot." Nebula stated.

I bowed, "Salutations, Ronan."

When I stood straight again, his eyes narrowed at me.

"Nebula tells me you are a tracker as well. Is this true?"

I nodded, "The best of Thanos' thousands of children. He didn't send me to you for nothing."

"And what of your eye, is it a liability?" Ronan spat. I wondered if that was just the way he spoke or if he was trying.

"No. Far from it. It is genetically and surgically enhanced with thermal vision, night vision, health scanning, and enhanced detailed vision up to two miles away. The lense is my own creation." I told him.

He inspected me for a minute longer, before turning and striding back to his throne, where he sat and loomed ominously at us.

He reminded me of Father.

"You seem very helpful. You are dismissed," He growled.

Nebula cleared her throat, "Korath has taken a crew to Morag to secure the orb. He asked me to inform you."

"Thank you, Nebula. All three of you are dismissed."

For a second I was confused before Gamora strode forward and we left in a single file line.

_I can't believe I was worried about impressing that asshole._ I thought as the doors slid closed behind us.

* * *

"This is the training room. The armory and creation labs are both accessible from this room," Nebula informed me.

After we were so politely released from the presence of Ronan, Gamora and Neb had decoded to show me around the Aster.

"Cool," I said, "what do they make in the creation rooms?"

Gamora replied this time, "Everything. The technicians crate weaponry, armor, and energy generators in the creation rooms. The planes are repaired in the hangar downstairs. Accessible by way of the creation rooms."

"Can we check out the creation rooms?" I asked, looking at my older and taller sisters hopefully.

"Of course we can. We have clearance for every part of this ship," Nebula said.

We walked across the gymnasium-like training room to a blue metal door, which Nebula typed a security code into.

The doors- surprisingly- swung inward instead of sliding into the walls on either side.

We stepped into the room, and I was surprised to find it wasn't Black like the rest of the rooms, it was white.

We walked down three steps as the door clicked shut behind us, and I looked around. There were several walls of tools and lab tables with various projects on them, and there was one person in a lab coat with his back to us.

I smiled and walked among the tables, avoiding the one that the man was standing at.

"Would you like to move on, Sister?" Gamora asked.

The man whirled around and in the process, fell over his own feet with a cry, and fell onto his face with a wrench in one hand.

He rolled over and scrambled to his feet, "N-N-Nebula! Gam-Gamora! I apologize for the mess! I-I didn't hear you come in!"

He tried to condense his tools into a pile, and when one slid off the side of the lab table he bent to get it, before coming up and smacking his head off the table.

"Ow." He whimpered.

When he stood up again, blushing and rubbing the back of his head, I got a better look at him. He had Pink skin and black hair, and a pair of incredibly simple glasses that were taped together in the center.

"Umm, You guys can go. I'd like to work on something." I said, turning away from the man to look at my sisters.

They looked at eachother before Nebula said, "Okay. Lunch is served in the cafeteria in two hours."

With that said, they left, and I turned back to the man.

We looked at each other in silence for a minute until he looked at the ground, blushed, and said, "Hi."

I smiled, "Hello...I'm Aleya."

He looked back up at me, "I'm...I'm Koven."

Smiling, I looked at the object on his lab table, "So, what are you working on?"

"Oh! Um...it's a Plasma battery. I'm trying to perfect the containment unit so that It can power the Artificial gravity," he told me.

I was amazed. He got so much more confident when he talked about his project.

"But aren't Quan-X batteries specially programmed to power artificial gravity? What's wrong with them?" I asked.

"Well, they work fine, but they run out of power quickly and They are constructed limited resources. Plasma is an unlimited rescource. If I can perfect the PB177, I'll be rich!" He told me.

I picked the containment unit up in my claws, "Is this Zevronian Glass? How did you manage to get it?"

"Ronan has connections all over the universe. I promised that if I perfected the PB I would split the income with him and he would free me. So, in order to do that, he's supplying me with anything I need," Koven told me, watching me inspect the unit.

I hummed in my throat and sat down on the table, my brain thinking through possible scenarios.

He gasped quietly and I tilted my head up to look at him.

He was staring intently at my lense. I scanned his vital signs to be sure he wasn't going to faint, because at this point he truly looked like he was about to.

"Problem, Koven?" I asked, pulling him out of his trance.

"T-that lense...I have never seen anything like it. May...May I?" He asked.

I nodded, clicking the object off. The lenses disappeared into the silver curve and I extended it to him before quickly covering my eye with my hand to prevent the headache.

"My my, never seen anything like..." he trailed off, muttering to himself.

"Koven?" I asked.

"Who...who made this for you?" He asked.

"I made it myself. Why?" I asked.

"These...these are incredible! I've never n glasses this advanced before! Do you...do you think you could make me a pair?" He asked, handing it back to me.

I smiled, "Of course. And I'll give them to you just as soon as you perfect the PB."

He grinned back, "Challenge Accepted."

"You might want to start by using Ra'jac iron," I said, tossing him the unit.

* * *

As soon as Nebula said that Korath had returned, I got a weird feeling.

Now, I curiously listened from the rafters as Korath spoke of some kind of theif named Star-Lord that had stolen some orb and was now selling it on Xandar.

"If that Orb is not in my possession when I meet Thanks, he will not destroy Xandar for me. Nebula, go to Xandar. Retrieve the orb," Ronan instructed.

Smiling, my sister helped forward, "It would be my honor-"

"It will be your Doom," Gamora countered, stepping forward as well.

"I am a daughter of Thanos, no less than you," Nebula snapped, glaring at Gamora.

"But you do not know Xandar. Send me," Gamora declared, turning to Ronan.

"Ronan has already decreed that I-"

"Do not speak for me," Ronan warned, standing and walking to Gamora.

"Aleya!" He bellowed.

I dropped from the crafter and landed perfectly next to Gamora. Could this be my first real field job?

"You two will not fail me," Ronan said, burning into us with his blue eyes.

I looked at Gamora, who replied with, "Have I ever?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's Chapter 1 guys! Hope you enjoyed! No, there will be no romance between Liven and Aleya, but do not forget his name. He appears later.**

**Oh and Yes, I know that that was not the exact lines from the scene, but I couldn't find the script. I will follow the script in the following chapters, but it's hard to find the script from the evil scenes. Anyway, Review, Review, Review...please?**

**Love, QK**


End file.
